


<Caddo>

by Faon



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faon/pseuds/Faon
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein
Kudos: 17





	

1.  
夜半時分、香甜睡夢中的人兒無意識的擦了擦嘴角，微微抿起的笑容與不自覺留下的唾液、都昭示了想像中的無托邦正逐步在腦中搭建而成

可手機卻在此時滋滋震動床頭、不友善的鈴聲大肆作響，在這夜深人靜時哭鬧的想回到主人的懷抱，安惠真迷糊的在床頭摸索一陣、好不容易才拎起那個燙手山芋

螢幕在黑暗中刺的眼睛生疼、還半夢半醒的人兒模模糊糊接下來電，無加修飾的語氣是本能被吵醒的不耐煩，「誰呀？」

「黑金吶、是我…」

手機那頭的聲音似也迷濛微啞、慣性的呼喊卻不自覺帶上了一分溫柔瞬間讓安惠真清醒了幾分，她隨便敷衍了幾聲便結束了通話，等稍微習慣了光線後眼睛才逐漸聚焦在亮晃晃的螢幕上

居然是正適合睡覺的半夜兩點

整個人埋至被窩裡低低咒罵幾聲後還是硬著頭皮下了床，安惠真抓著車鑰匙和薄外套、在玄關換了懶人拖就匆匆出門了，能怎麼辦、誰叫打來的是她

從那斷斷續續的聲音裡大概明白了丁輝人現在人在酒吧外頭，好像有點喝茫了所以才打來拜託自己載她回家

"謝謝妳呀、黑金…"

冷風從微開的車窗縫隙擠了進來、迫切的想填滿剩下還空著的座位，夜半的低溫讓昏昏沉沉的腦子清晰了許多，方才掛電話前對方的那句話還迴盪在腦海裡

總感覺有點委屈的像小時候被班上調皮的男生搶走棒棒糖的樣子，瞳孔亮晶晶的帶了些許水光快要滿溢出來，頭則會習慣性垂的很低不敢與別人對視、特別像個糯米糰子，讓人想咬一口

從第一次見到就覺得丁輝人是世界上最可愛的動物了，就連她養的那隻起司小貓也沒有主人本身可愛

可能是那副嬌弱楚楚可憐的模樣、讓安惠真在第一次見面就忍不住拍桌要她當自己的朋友，也可能是習慣總擋在她身前教訓那群討人厭的小屁孩，不知道哪個她們一起放學回家的午後，陽光落在那人亮麗的黑髮上，盛滿了青澀的回眸瞇眼一笑、居然悄聲撼動了自己那顆的桀敖不馴的心臟

從那一刻起，安惠真就下定決心要好好保護面前這隻小可愛了，因為想守護住她脆弱卻又珍貴的笑容

世界上就這麼一隻、多想把她藏起來不讓任何人發現，那可是自己最先發現的寶物呢

可長大後才漸漸明白，即使逃到荒郊野外、縱使躲到天涯海角，也不可能藏的住丁輝人的光芒，因為她是天使，是會有些小心翼翼照顧著人的、是抿起嘴角微笑時擁有黃金比例的天使

沒辦法獨自佔有她，所以只能好好保護著不讓她受傷

不自覺將油門踩到最底，僅僅只是這幾年來習慣了守在她身邊做個黑騎士，還是其實對那人早已有超出朋友之外的非分之想，駕駛座上的人自己既是心知肚明卻捉摸不定

不然怎麼會、一眨眼十年就過去了呢

2.  
車子停在酒吧門口便見角落縮著一團身影，安惠真踩著萊恩拖鞋蹲到她身旁，看了眼地上一片狼藉的景象差不多是吐完一輪了

安惠真側過身扶著那人的肩膀、用袖口抹了抹她嘴角殘餘的嘔吐物與口水，一隻手搭過肩膀、半扶半抱的把在懷裡亂蹭的人放到副駕駛座上，替她牢牢的繫上安全帶後，自己才慢吞吞的走回駕駛座

「嗯、黑金尼…我們、我們去哪？」

副駕座上本還不甚清醒的人忽然迷糊抓著胸前的風衣外套、懶洋洋的冒出這麼一句夢中嚅囈，活像個剛睡醒的小寶寶那樣有些睜不開眼皮

「回家、我們回家…」

輕輕蹙眉嘆了口氣，安惠真抬手理了理她散落至額前的髮絲，車子才發動引擎、往自己家開去

3.  
要說這幾年只傻呼呼的守在丁輝人身邊、做了她隨傳隨到的專屬黑騎士嗎，似乎也不盡然

安惠真自己也是個有血有肉、會大笑會痛哭會感覺到疼痛的人，也是個有青春年華、渴望被人捧在手心裡疼愛的女孩

看她好像很開心的與一個陌生人十指緊扣，看她臉紅害羞地被另一個人擁入懷裡，看她從來就不是孤身一人的世界裡漸漸有了除了自己以外、比肩而行的影子

是要如何忍住眼淚，再裝作不痛不癢、毫不在乎的微笑面對

等累了都是會疲倦的，尤其安惠真也知道自己本身就是個急性子的人，卻又知道她不可能就這樣遠遠離開，憑著默契、憑著信任、憑著這幾年來沒能理清的情，不用回頭也知道有條無法被剪斷的線綁著她們

一條就算她鼓起勇氣跨過、兩人的距離卻不一定會模糊的線，一條從來不被稱作愛情的線

所以安惠真也曾和自己賭氣而短暫地走進過另一個沒有丁輝人的世界，另一個看似只有他愛我、我也愛他的正常世界，另一個暫時換她窩在別人懷裡享受溫暖的世界

不知道有天如果她們兩人之間、有一個人消失了怎麼辦，好幾次安惠真蜷在被窩裡偷偷抹淚時想過這個問題

不知道是不是沒有她、丁輝人也能自己好好的活下去

可安惠真從來就沒想通過，不論這題的解答是肯定也好、是否定也罷，她從來就只知道如果失去丁輝人她肯定活不下去

我需要妳站在陽光下發光發熱、點燃流淌在血液裡原始的渴熱，我也需要妳潛伏在黑暗中成為影子、與我形影不離擁抱我的傷痛，我還需要妳供給我一點點的氧氣、好讓我搖曳將熄的自信再茁壯一些ーー我需要妳

菟絲子要攀滿寄生在榕樹上、病毒也得依附在活體上才得以存活，也許在第一次交換視線的那瞬間，安惠真的情就已牢牢嵌入了丁輝人的靈魂裡

她是她的命、她的根，所以她願背負她的苦痛前進，即使前方是長滿了荊棘的地獄

4.  
被半拖半抱攬在懷裡，茫得眼前一片模糊丁輝人還是能清楚聞到那人身上的梔子花香，她的外套、她的衣袖、她的頸肩，不知道從什麼時候開始自己也漸漸習慣了這股安心的香氣環繞在身邊

從沒告訴過任何人她有多喜歡梔子花的香氣，這是難得無法對安惠真坦承的秘密

癱軟無力的懶在皮質地毯上，丁輝人蹭著一旁的萊恩抱枕、毛茸茸的觸感讓她忍不住舒服的打鼾了一聲，天花板被小夜燈泡串的昏黃燈光照的目眩晃亮，酒精流淌過血液就快要麻痺所有感知，可她還是動也不動地注視著廚房裡那忙進忙出的背影

多少年了呢，那人總是留給自己不算寬大卻永遠可靠的背影，為懦弱膽怯的自己挺身而出時是自信強壯的，拉著自己的手翻牆翹課的時候卻是理直氣壯的，非本意打擾卻只想聯繫她的這部平靜的深夜，收留自己的時候又是溫暖柔情的

害怕受傷所以總小心翼翼的拿捏著人與人之間的距離，所以不知何時在周圍畫了一圈自我防衛的小小圓圈，分明是不希望有人能看穿或跨越、卻又暗自期待著有那麼個人能無所顧忌地進入自己所在的小世界

可面前這人卻是她從未預料過的變數

早在初次見面、她不懂禮節的走到面前拍桌時，她們之間就不再有了距離，總是面向陽光地朝著自己伸出手、總是面帶微笑地一派輕鬆拍著胸舖、還總是慌張卻笨拙的遞來衛生紙

以為是自己容許她進入了小圓圈裡，殊不知其實是她把孤僻冷淡的自己拖出了那狹小的框架外

獨一無二的安惠真啊，該有多慶幸妳是我人生中唯一的例外

5.  
憂心的皺眉站在廁所門外、直到裡頭傳來嘩啦啦的沖水聲，安惠真才稍微鬆了口氣，剛剛哄她去洗澡時的對話卻還在腦海裡揮之不去

一刻鐘前兩人捧著熱牛奶坐在客廳的地板上、各自安靜地啜著杯裡的液體，安惠真忡忡的望著眼前難得喝到爛醉的人、猶豫了許久正想出聲詢問，卻聽見那有些失神淒涼的聲音在她之前搶先開口

「黑金吶、我…我分手了…」

微怔在原地一會、卻沒有太多猶豫便移動著靠近將她攬入懷裡，安惠真張開雙臂環住那格外脆弱的身板、揉了揉她低垂的小腦袋，紅撲撲的雙頰似蹭在胸前嘟囔些什麼，安惠真沒聽得太清楚，只柔聲在耳邊安撫

「嗯沒關係沒關係、我們輝妮辛苦了…」

「他、他真的很好笑…」

埋在肩窩裡的字句仍舊破碎含糊，胸前那塊衣料卻傳來濕溽的觸感，安惠真聽見懷裡的人有些自嘲的笑了出來，只蹙緊眉又收攏了幾分手臂

「居然問我有沒有愛過他欸…我真是…」

一時之間竟哽在喉裡說不出話來，發燙的像是有隻手緊緊勒住了喉嚨，分明該扮演好朋友的角色安慰她說幾句好聽的話，可安惠真望著她撲簌簌落下的淚滴卻什麼也說不出口，內心某處甚至自私地有種扭曲的快意湧起

居然莫名的、覺得有點開心呢

怔著看懷裡的人悄聲哭泣許久，安惠真只默默地拍撫著她的背、最後輕輕地用指腹楷擷去她臉上的淚滴，半抱著把哭累的人兒推進浴室後，胸前那些被遺留的淚滴才讓她稍微有了一點實感，暈黑的水漬似乎擴散的越來越大，一點一點地、像癌細胞一樣慢慢的佔領原本健康的器官

是啊、還是會難過的吧，突然把生活中習慣了的一部分完全抽離，有誰能不難過呢、不論究竟有沒有放感情進去深愛過，就像瞬間被切斷了神經連結一樣、疼痛感會後知後覺的爬滿全身，連帶著原本完好的部位也會痛的不行

整個心臟像被人握在掌心恣意蹂躪一樣、一定會覺得很痛很痛的吧

可原來這就是愛吧，心會絞在一團抽痛得很、卻又注入大麻一般的給人飄苗虛無的快感，也是這些年來扯著咽喉安惠真拚盡全力不願意陷入的ーー伴隨著苦恨卻又總引人一無反顧的愛情

她們曾為小事吵過架甚至翻臉冷戰過好幾天、也經常一言不合就跟對方鬧彆扭，可是恨之入骨、椎心刺骨的傷害，這十年來從來沒有過

因為捨不得，那會是一把失控的雙面刃，扎得對方有多深入、就會讓自己有多疼

6.  
捧在手心的牛奶早就失溫已久，安惠真依然站在浴室外頭留守，有些沉重的腦袋看向時鐘、時針恰巧指向四，她皺著眉正想敲敲門探聽裡頭的情況，門卻也剛巧在此時碰的一聲打開了

向來冷靜自持的安惠真卻差點沒握緊手裡的馬克杯

世人總喜歡把一個人表現出來的特質做比較，安惠真也不例外、從以前她就常在猜想要是在自然界呢，丁輝人會是哪種動物

可安惠真卻從未成功將她歸類成某一類，只知道丁輝人可以是世界上任何一種可愛的生物，但此時此刻的她、是隻貓ーー一隻狡猾算計著讓人感到危險的貓

米白色的浴袍被隨意披在肩上、完全濕漉漉還沾著水滴的身體，那人肯定洗到頭昏眼花的，因為就連內衣內褲也不知是無心還是刻意地忘了穿上，隨理智嚇的不見蹤影，頭髮也慵懶隨地的挽在一邊、滴的整個地板都溼答答的

隨浴室門敞開奪出的霧氣像群剛被放出監獄的犯人，爭先恐後的略過前方這個一絲不掛的動物，迫切地投身自由的冷空氣中

這隻狡猾又高傲的貓也有樣學樣的忽視了一旁怔愣出神的人，頭也沒回就撲到軟綿綿的大床上，還故意背過身、屈膝抱著這個房間主人的枕頭，好像那裡原本就是她的貓窩一樣

安惠真忽然覺得口乾舌燥的舔了舔嘴唇，分明已經是互相看過裸體的關係了，可為什麼她今天就特別的、特別的讓人想好好蹂躪呢，啊不、是讓人想好好疼愛呢

煽情的畫面已逾矩的在腦海裡擅自演出，可倏地想起那人剛出浴室時明顯哭腫的雙眼，安惠真於是甩了甩頭、打消了腦子裡黃色的想法，仰起頭把杯裡早已不再溫熱的牛奶一飲而盡

危險呀、真的太危險了呀

**

原以為會聽到她平常像老媽子一樣碎唸催自己去吹頭髮，丁輝人卻只聽見一聲輕如羽毛的嘆息落在空氣中、濕透的頭皮髮根髮尾被人輕輕用毛巾按壓著，再後來整個房間就只剩吹風機惱人的深夜獨奏了

偏頭凝視著鏡子裡專注握吹風機的人，她好像是除了母親以外、唯一一個被允許進入自己畫地自限的圈圈裡的人，她們分明一直以來都處在這種最貼身卻又是最危險的關係，這是連那些短暫的、甚至稱不上戀人的人都沒能做到的

因為她朝著自己回頭一笑是多麼的天真又燦爛，因為她牽著自己的手是多麼的柔軟又堅定，因為她說著要當一輩子朋友的時候、是多麼天方夜譚卻又令自己信服

因為、因為她是獨一無二的黑金尼、是下定了決心要背負她一生苦痛的人吶

從以前看著她沒形象的捧腹大笑、就覺得有什麼煩心事都能迎刃而解，可看她分手後找著自己訴苦、哭的撕心裂肺，又覺得連最後一個太陽也被后羿藏了起來，整個世界迎來了前所未有的黑暗，但是只要她慢下來、溫柔卻又繾蜷的揉揉自己頭髮、心頭又會安靜乖順的如止水，不再掀起一片波瀾

只要提到任何與她有關的，身體裡的細胞都會著上豔火、心上的每一塊組織都為她灼灼燃燒，那麼是不是、我們之間可以不要再有偽裝，不用再嘗試以紙包裹那無處可藏匿的慾火

執起她插在髮絲裡的手指、握住那雙滑落至肩上的手，小時候約定時總喜歡勾著小指、好似那樣無心交纏著就能永遠不分開，丁輝人轉過身注視著那雙同樣也努力克制著慾望的眼睛，抬起下巴高昂命令道

「吻我」

7.  
關掉惱人的吹風機後，整個房間瞬間回歸了原有的安靜，丁輝人勾上她的手指、把呆愣在鏡前的人又拉的離自己更近一些，沙啞卻不容置疑的又命令了一次

「我說、吻我」

安惠真眼神迷茫的像是大海中迷失了方向的水手，發號施令的人則是那隻施了魔咒的梅杜莎ーー不只性感的要命、還很危險

撥開了額前凌亂半乾的碎髮，安惠真捧起她的臉頰，用指腹掃過那人的眉、眼、鼻和唇，高高抬起的下巴明明是隻高傲的波斯貓，卻又甘心臣服在她的觸碰之下，輕輕抿嘴一笑、安惠真彎下身用唇瓣一一吻過那些讓人情不自禁的部位

先是眉梢、眼皮、鼻尖、最後對準了她微微開闔的唇辦，舌頭輕輕撬開光潔的貝齒、不一會便捉住了獨自等待許久的小舌，安惠真也曾想像過無數次親吻時的味道，還以為和以前的表面情人沒甚麼兩樣、僅僅只有表面上的觸碰，卻沒想過愛人的唇卻是抹過蜜糖一般讓人想一再回味

再深入一些、再進去一點  
想擁有她的每一吋肌膚、想了解她的每一個部位

多少次在夢裡建築了這種見不得人的愛戀、卻又再鬧鈴響起回歸現實時，望著天花板打消了這種不該出現的想法，可越是往下壓抑、渴望光明的慾望就會越強，於是雙手扣緊她的後腦勺，安惠真不停找尋著很久以前就埋在丁輝人身體裡的、她丟失的一部分

直到肩膀被那人輕輕推著才捨不得的拉出一條銀絲，安惠真閉上眼、額頭向前抵住那人的眉心間，屋子裡靜的只剩她倆微微喘氣的呼吸聲

脫去礙事的衛衣與胸罩，安惠真直起身、慢慢將對方的浴袍脫至腰間，再把她往前拉的離自己更近一些，左手輕托住她的腰、膝蓋有若似無的抵著腿根的深處，半強迫她將大腿分的更開，右手輕輕一撥、肩頭的長髮便垂落至後背

如果可以、多麼想一口就把她吃掉呢

8.

也不是沒想像過跟安惠真做愛時的樣子，丁輝人卻覺得自己像吃水了一樣難受，只能緊緊地抱著眼前這根浮木、她唯一的救生圈

被她碰觸過的眼鼻口、被她吻過的嘴唇脖頸和鎖骨、被她啃咬過的乳峰腿根和秘密花園，都像星星之火一樣、身體裡那股慾火反是越燒越烈，安惠真的每一個動作都在把自己推入水坑越溺越深，分明難受的無法呼吸、身體卻誠實的只想要她更多的碰觸，像一直以來一樣只想要安惠真來拯救自己

「還有沒有人這樣碰過妳的肚子？」

平時自己在家裡也會擼撸那隻小橘貓，她的指腹在自己的肚子周圍摩挲時，問句裡分明是顯而易見的醋意與佔有慾

可是、好喜歡，還想要、好想要她更多的撫摸

不像小橘貓那樣露出心滿意足的呼嚕喵喵叫，可下身一波波湧出的慾望泉水卻已誠實的回答了她的問題，丁輝人本能地在那人背後抓出一道道刮痕，忽然才明白了這原來這是貓想要更多觸碰、表達愛意的方式

因為她總是視自己如珍貴的易碎品、會小心翼翼的捧在掌心手護，因為相信她絕對捨不得傷害自己、總是溫潤而柔情，因為不想再膽小的在其他人的懷裡渡過下一個十年

想一直被她牽在手裡呵護著  
想一直被她捧在掌心裡親吻著  
想一輩子被她在床上好好疼愛著

「黑金吶、快…快點」

坦然敞開大腿熱情的迎接她每一次的衝撞，奮力拱起腰肢配合她的每一個進出的節奏，緊緊擁抱那與自己恥骨相接的身體

「嗯、哈啊，黑金、黑金吶…」

手指箝進那人的髮絲、額頭抵著那人的肩窩，眼淚不受控制流下的那一刻，丁輝人第一次感覺到靈魂的完整、多想大聲的告訴全世界，這是她的愛、她的命、她的根，這是只屬於她一人的安惠真，不可能、也不會再有第二人了

「一直待在我身邊、好嗎？」

「嗯、我不會離開了...」

「我愛妳」

「我也愛妳」


End file.
